Ill never let you go
by Feernanda Ibanez
Summary: Katniss is a famous actress, she just made the casting for her dreamed movie and she won it. But there s a problem, her boyfriend. Would Katniss leave him? Or would she leave her dream? Read to find out.


"I don`t wanna loose you," He says placing softly his hands on my cheeck

A tear falls down my eye and we whipes it with his thumb.

"You won`t loose me," I tell him "You won`t just have me for some time."

He chuckles but the sadness doesn`t leave his eyes "That`s just another way tos ay it."

Another tear skips my eyes but this time he doesn`t removes it. He just stares at me in the eyes, and I stare at his, his beautiful eyes that could be of an angel, that could just belong to him, that could change a hole people`s day, that are one in a million. The only eyes that are of the boy with the bread, and he`s mine, and I`m his. And it`ll always be that way.

"This oportunitie just appears one time on life," He whispers

"Maybe you just apear one time on life,"

Now the tear slips out his eye. And I can see then shine.

"I love you," He replies

"I love you so much that it consumes me," I say

A smile spread across his face and then he chuckles a little, but the sadness doesn`t leaves his eyes.

"You watched Gossip Girl again," He tells me

I nod and smile back.

He just stand there. He`s holding me on his arms. Enjoing each others precense. I check my clock and see that is 6:30 pm, I need to be at the hotel at 7:30. I need to leave now.

"Peeta," I mumble

"Yes beautiful?"

I love when he says that to me. One of the things I`m gonna miss when I`m gone.

"I need to be at the hotel at 7:00. I`m sorry, I`ll see you tomorrow before I leave to the airport."

He nods and I give him one last hug not looking on his eyes, because if I do I might burst into tears.

I walk to a street and raise my arm so a taxi can catch me up.

When one stops where I am I open the door and sit down inside.

"Hotel Linda Vista please," I tell the driver and he looks at me

"Aren`t you Katnis Everdeen?" He asks me

I like when people recognises me, but when a bunch of fans and paparazi come that`s the thing that annoyes me.

"Yeah," I tell him "I am."

"My daughter adores you!" He exclaims with his hands in the air

"Thanks," I`m not the type of person who is good at compliments, neither conversations. So I take a note book out of my bag and sing it.

"What`s your daughter`s name?"

"Rue,"

I nod and write:

_Rue: Thanks for all your support. I think you`re a really sweet girl and your dad its a great taxi driver! Remember to never give up on your dreams, and when someone tells you no you don`t care. People would get imposible, but achieve your goals and never give up. _

_With love Katniss Everdeen._

I give it to the driver and he starts the car.

When I get to the hotel I thank him and walk straight the entrance.

When I cross the doors the cold air hits my face and I feel the dry tears on my cheecks and I ignore them.

I go to the elevator and push the button, when it opens I look at it.

I gasp.

This is the elevator where Peeta told me he loved me.

And we gave our first kiss here.

Flashback:

_Peeta has been really mad at me. He doesn`t talk to me, he doesn`t look at me._

_He`s mad for what I told him last week, I told him that nobody ever was gonna love him, but I was just angry. He insulted my father so bad and I needed to defend myslef, so the words just slipped off my tongue._

_I press the buttom of the elevator and get in when it opens._

_The doors start to close but before I can`t see the lobby anymore someone stops it and it opens again._

_That`s when I see that blue eyes. That blue eyes that always make me faint, that always make me want to make them mine. But I know its imposible for it to happen._

_When he enters to the elevator he just glares at me without saying something and I can see his blonde hair a little messy with curls over his hair shine._

_I press the butom of floor 5 and he presses it too at the same time._

_I can`t continue with this, I don`t want things to get awkward between us and I hate it._

_The fault consumes me so easily so I just need to apologize._

_"Peeta," I turn to where he is "I`m so sorry, I didn`t ment tos ay that you know that I was just angry because you insulted my father and i just needed something to defend to and the words slipped my tongue you know you are a really cute boy and-"_

_"Hey its fine," He interrupts me_

_"I taught you were mad at me," I say confused_

_"I was, I just wanted you to apologize," _

_I raise a brow. And then nod. "So are we fine?"_

_"Yes I guess," He says "Just something-"_

_I feel that my feet tremble and then Peeta and I fall to the floor. The elevator makes a cracking sound and I feel my heart beat in my stomach._

_"What happened?" I say almost shouting_

_"The elevator stopped," Peeta says_

_I sigh and sit down on the elevator`s floor. Great._

_"You were saying?" I say trying to don`t worry about the elevator._

_"Oh yes," He says "Do you think I`m a cute boy?"_

_I blush really hard. Did I said cute? I didn`t meant cute I just meant…_

_"What did you meant?" He says with a smile on his face_

_Did I just said that aloud?_

_I blush harder._

_"What did you meant Katniss?" He comes closer._

_"I-I," I shudder. My hands are shaking. I`m so nervous, I didn`t taught he`d get this closer. Who I`m fooling, he`s the cutest guys ever, he has the prettiest eyes ever, a hair that every boy wants to have, and the charm that every girl deserves and I`d never be able to have._

_He stares at me. His eyes full of joy. I said that aloud again right?_

_"I know, who I`m fooling too. Infront of me I have the prettiest girl ever. She has the most shinny gray eyes as the moon, the hair that I want to brush every night, and the love she gives to others, I`d be the luckiest boy ever if I have it. But it`s her decision," He says to me_

_By what just he said I guess he has a crush on me._

_His face gets closer till I can feel his breath on my mouth._

_He stares at my eyes and I stare at his._

_"I love you Katniss Everdeen," He says and starts to lean in._

_Should I trust him? My crush that I never figured out until now, the boy that was always by my side. He is like my best friend. But do I love him too?_

_He brushes his lips in mine and then kisses me. Softly. Like if he was telling me that everything would be alright, that he loves me, and he`ll never let me go. That I`m his, and he`s mine, and it has always been that way._

End of flashback.

A tear slips my eye when I think about that beautiful memorie we had together.

When I get to my room I closet he door behind me and sit on my bed.

Thinking.

Am I doing the correct thing?

It`s leaving Peeta.

Or leaving my dream.

I lay my head on the pillow and as soon as I touch it I fall asleep.

Dream:

_I`m in a room full of darkenss. Just a tiny light. I stand up from the floor and look around. That`s when I hear a voice:_

_"Hello sweetheart," _

_Haymich._

_"What is happening?" I say confused._

_Some lights turn on revealing two gray tunnels with big doors after them. Everything else is gray, almost black, like the gray of a pencil. And its made of rock. Looks like a mine._

_"I know that you`ve been having problems on your life," He says and walks to where I am. "Your solution is on one of those tunnels. You can choose one."_

_I look at them examing them. They look exactly the same. This is so confusing._

_I walk to the right tunnel and stop before I could touch the door._

_"Oh just a small detail," He stops me "Your choise would define your destiny. So once your eyes see what`s inside one of them, you won`t come back."_

_I think about this for a moment. This tunnel makes my body have a feeling that I never experienced before, but something doesn`t fit my hole hearth. Something is wrong with it._

_When I reach the other tunnel it makes me feel safe, everything its alright, and with the pass of the time, the longer I stay closer to this tunnel, the better I feel, the safer I feel._

_I turn around and see that Haymich is gone. _

_I reach for the handle and open the door._

_When I get inside a tear falls down my check._

End of the dream.

I wake up with sweaty palms and watery eyes. That was one of the most amazing dreams I ever had. But would it become real?

I hope so.

I walk outside the hotel with my agent and boyguards at after me and when we get closer to the limo I can see a crowd of paparazi and people shouting my name.

When they see me they freak out and try to get in my way but the boyguards stop them.

My agent opens the limo`s door but before I can enter someone turns me around. That`s when I see those blue eyes that i`m gonna miss that much when I`m gone.

Peeta.

He hugs me and I hug him back. When we brake I close my ears for the shouts of fans and just listen to him.

He gives me a little gift. It`a frame with a picture of us kissing that day we went to the beach. It was sunset time so we needed to capture that moment. Another memorie I miss.

"Thanks," I say to Peeta and then I get in the car. I follow his shadow until I can`t see it anymore.

When we get to the airport is freezing inside. I hold one arm to my chest and with the other I grab my bag. We walk to where the revision is and there`s a big crowd of people.

I would take us a lot of time.

When we finally get to where the cops are and that machines so they can detect if you have a gun or something like that my agent passes first.

Then its my turn, but before I can give my pasaport to the lady someone steps infront of me, and that muscles can only be of one person.

I put my head up and see that its Peeta.

"Hey," He says "You weren`t leaving without this."

Whitout what?

I raise a brow to him and the next thing that I know is he pressing hi slips to mine.

"Hey boy! You`re getting all of us late!" A man says

"Hey big guy let this guys have a little of love! Not everyone finds their other half!" The woman that its the cop that I was about to give her my passaport says "Continue guys." She tells us.

Peeta stares a little at my eyes but he ever smiles. Then he presses hi slips agains mine and I return it.

We brake and I know that if I don`t leave right now I`d never be able to go.

"I gotta go," I tell him, my voice almost shaking.

He nods and then gets away from the line.

I walk to where the revision is and get memories.

Memories:

_"Katniss your boyfriends its really hot!" _

_Prim when she first met him_

_"Close your eyes, everything would be alright if we are together,"_

_The day we got trapped in a fire_

_"Hello beautiful,"_

_When we started dating_

_"Hey Peeta a really cute girl is looking for you!"_

_When I met Rye and Weath _

_"Take care of my daughter,"_

_The day my father died_

_"Katniss was never a girl that made a lot of friends when she was a child. But you were always there for her, you accepted her as she is. I want to thank you for that boy,"_

_When my mother met Peeta_

_"Remember you just have one chance, you won`t be able to come back,"_

_Haymich in my dream._

End of memories

If Haymich is right, would it be true? I`d never be able to come back?

Peeta`s POV

"Peeta tonight we would have an special dinner with some friends that we don`t see since you were a todler, so please get reay," My father tells me

I just nod but stay where I am.

"Listen boy," He says "I know that girl was special, I know she needed to made a choice that was one of the most difficult of her life. But as I`ve always tell you. If you love her, let her go. If she returns she`s yours. But if she doesn`t. She never was."

I sigh. "Thanks dad," He pats my back and I walk to my room and sit on the bed`s side.

I look at the picture I have from Katniss in my night table. She looks really beautiful, it was the day I met her sister, she called me hot. I chuckle by the memory. It was Prim`s birth day and we were on the backyard talking and laughing about when Katniss was a little girl. She started laughig so hard and felt to the floor, that`s when I took her the picture.

I stand up from my bed and walk to the window. I open it and clim outside to the roof, then I walk on the roof to a tree and hung there, then I start climbing down and when I`m some feet away from the floor I drop myslef.

I walk to the back doors of my house and start walking down the street. I dunno where I`m going but I just let my feet guide me.

I get to a park where it was our first date. I remember calling her beautiful and she blushed like a red tomatoe.

I sit in a bench and watch the sunset, thinking of her, what would she be doing right now?

"Are you seriously you`re gonna stay here alone? Aren`t you gonna find other girl so you can forget _me_?"

I turn around and find the girl with the gray moon eyes. The girl my heart will belong forever and always.

Katniss.

I run to where she`s standing right now, my arms searching for her and her amrs searching for me.

He hug each other and I kiss pasionatly her lips.

"What are you doing here?" I tell her confused "What about your dream?"

"My dream won`t be complete if you`re not with me," She says and a tear falls down my check

We both smile and then I remember that I have the dinner.

"What happens?" She says

"Some friends are gonna come over to dinner tonight and-"

"Oh," She interrupts me "Don`t worry I understand. Maybe we can hang out tomorrow."

"You don`t understand right?"

"Understand what?"

"I rather be here with you tonight than with anybody else in the world."

**THE END**


End file.
